


Magic Fixation

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical Accidents, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a magical mishap, They are drawn to each other, despite not wanting to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Samhain_smut on live journal. prompt #19
> 
> **Warnings/Content:** public sex, spellbound,   
> **Disclaimer:** (optional) The characters and situations found in the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I am making no profit from this exercise in creative writing.  
>  **Author's/Artist's notes:** Many thanks to the mods for hosting this fun fest. Thank you to whoever gave this prompt and a special thank you to my proofreaders. Any mistakes are all mine.

"Why does it have to be an Inferius?" Ron's voice trembled.

"Would you rather that was a spider?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow while pointing down a street in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"No, I just wish for once we found a butterfly. That would be a refreshing change." He tried to be reasonable.

"If a Dark Wizard did anything involving butterflies, they would be flesh eating." She sounded exasperated. "I just wish this hadn't shown up tonight."

"A dark butterfly would probably the size of Fang or larger." Ron was resigned. "Do you think Mum knew this was here and that's why she sent us to the village store?"

They looked down the village street and watched the creature shamble towards the village centre. If they didn't do something soon, the Inferius would be in view of the grocer and other shops.

"Probably not. On the bright side, there is only one creature and we're the only ones out in this wretched weather." She pulled out her wand. "I want to try a new spell."

"Go ahead, I'm tired of the things. You'd think the Ministry would have gotten the lot of them when they opened up Voldemort's cave." Ron stepped back to make room for her.

_"Restituo."_

_"Dilectio."_

Hermione cast her spell at the same time another person hidden down the street cast a spell. Both charms hit the Inferius at the same time, causing the creature to fall down. A bit of pink light from the second charm bounced off wet pavement and hit Hermione in the chest.

"Was that Luna?" Ron's question went unanswered because Hermione was rushing down the street and hadn't heard him. He hurried after her. "What are you doing? Wait."

"Oh, hello." Luna Lovegood stepped out of the shadows and moved closer to the Inferi. "Is this a friend of yours?" She gestured at the filthy man.

"Not that I know of," Ron grumbled. "What did you hit him with?"

"It's a new charm I invented. There have been a lot of families in turmoil since the war ended. I tried to rid violent people of Nargles but the infestation must be too large, so I thought maybe if I reminded the abusive partner of how much they love their families, the violence would stop."

Hermione ignored Luna's rambling explanation and knelt next to the man. She rolled him onto his back. His colour improved as she watched. It was impressive to see him change from a grey wasted creature to a very handsome man.

Rabastan Lestrange felt cold and damp. He thought he was in his prison cell but couldn't fathom why a female would be nattering at him. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was an angel. Her delicate features were surrounded by a soft light. He reached up to touch her and stopped in mid gesture. His hand was grubby.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"How do you feel?" Hermione stroked his cheek.

Rabastan nuzzled her hand and sighed. She smelled divine.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?" Ron tried to pull Hermione's hand away from Rabastan.

"Ronald, leave us alone." Hermione pushed him away.

"Do not touch her, you're not worthy of such perfection." Rabastan glared at Ron before going back to admiring Hermione. He realized he was sitting in a puddle and frowned. "Why are we sitting in the rain?"

"You fell down, Darling." Hermione stood and helped Rabastan up.

Ron looked a bit ill. Luna watched the proceedings with great interest. She moved closer to Ron.

"When did Hermione start to see this wizard? I thought she was going to marry you."

"She was until your spell hit her along with whoever that is."

"Rabastan Lestrange, at milady's service. Command me, I am yours, oh celestial being." He softly kissed Hermione.

"Lestrange? As in one of the Death Eaters?" Ron fought to keep from yelling.

"Yes, and what of it?" Rabastan stopped nuzzling Hermione's neck long enough to glare at Ron.

"Hermione, did you hear that? He's a murderer." Ron tried to separate them.

"Ronald, leave us alone. Ours is a union of souls." Hermione pushed Ron away and passionately kissed Rabastan. She ran her fingers through his hair while rubbing her body against his.

"I think we all need to get out of the rain." Luna quietly observed. "Would you care to join me at my home?" Her offer made Rabastan and Hermione stop snogging.

"Where is your home?" He appeared to be interested.

"Just outside of the village, it's up on a hill next to a dirigible plum tree."

Rabastan frowned in concentration. Something was not right. He thought hard and remembered being sent to capture three wayward youths. There had been an explosion. The Dark Lord was very, very angry.

"No, no dirigible plums. If I never see that house again it will be too soon." He shuddered.

"What is wrong, Darling?" Hermione caressed his jaw and snuggled closer to him.

"Something bad happened up there. I remember the Dark Lord punishing me, then the next thing I know, I was seeing an angel." He kissed her. "You are my angel."

"Right, enough of that. Let's go to the Burrow and maybe after we're warm and dry we can sort this out." Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and tugged her after him. He was not amused to see Rabastan was holding her other hand.

Rabastan noticed the other female grabbing Ron's free hand. He smirked because it looked like he would not have competition for his angel after all. His happiness was short lived. It lasted for their walk from the village to a cottage near an orchard. The sight of multiple gingers all staring at them when the foursome entered the house made Rabastan's thoughts of seducing Hermione evaporate.

"Weasleys," he muttered.

"Yes, and what of it?" Ron crowded close to Rabastan, earning a glare from both Hermione and Rabastan.

"I should have remembered your family name." Rabastan rubbed the back of his head. He frowned as he tried to remember details. "Are you one of Potter's friends? The one who is missing?"

"The war ended two years ago." Arthur Weasley moved closer and blinked. "What is that stench?"

"It's him. He's a Death Eater." Ron tried once more to get Hermione away from Rabastan.

"I'd say the stench came from you lot. Blood traitors everyone of you." Rabastan looked at the young woman next to him. "Except for you. You are an angel."

"Bloody hell, don't start that again," Ron sighed.

"I think your guest could use a warm bath and maybe some clean clothing." Luna's suggestion made everyone stare at her. "He's been an Inferius for two years. While that spell was removed, his clothing is falling apart, and no offence, sir, however, you are a bit whiffy."

Rabastan sniffed at his shirt and wrinkled his nose. "I agree. I could use a bath. Perhaps you would wash my back?" He softly kissed Hermione.

"No, no, no. Hermione stays right here. Let me show you to the bathroom. Bill, see if you can find our guest something to wear." Arthur motioned for Rabastan to come with him.

"Go with Mr. Weasley, I'll be waiting for you." Hermione returned Rabastan's kiss.

He followed his host upstairs and entered the small bathroom with a sigh of relief. Rabastan found his personal odour to be offensive

It was a pleasure to experience a nice hot shower. Rabastan wallowed in the luxury of having clean hair. He scrubbed his nails with a stiff brush and eventually rinsed off. The need to be with his angel was becoming stronger. While he was towelling dry, he felt a brush of magic. This was followed by hearing Hermione's voice from somewhere downstairs.

"My lips have touched Death Eater lips!"

He chuckled at the tone of horror in her voice. "That's right little blood traitor, and soon more of you will be touched by this particular Death Eater." He glanced at the pile of folded clothing waiting for him to try on and shuddered. "I refuse to wear a jumper. Least of all a maroon one." Dropping that on the floor, he tugged on a t-shirt followed by a pair of trousers. Rabastan saw no need to wear more since he planned on bedding his angel as soon as possible.

The sitting room seemed to hold a tribe of gingers. Rabastan thought they may have multiplied while he was upstairs. He smirked as he sat on the arm of the chair Hermione occupied.

She'd recently folded back the sleeves of her blouse. Something marred the inside of her one arm. Rabastan lifted her hand and frowned at the scar.

"Who did this to you?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange cut me. This is what your kind think I am." Hermione tugged her hand out of his grasp.

"I'll kill her," he growled.

"I killed her two years ago." Molly glowered and moved a chair next to him.

He ignored her hint. "My thanks for avenging the abuse of my angel." Rabastan kept his voice level. She might be a mudblood, however, she'd saved him and a Lestrange always paid his debts. _Pity she's a mudblood. Marriage is out. I could still have a quick shag, with none the wiser._

"How are you feeling?" One of the males asked.

"Fine, a bit peckish. I guess that's to be expected after a two year fast."

"Are you still drawn to Hermione?"

He realized they'd tried to remove the spell binding them. Rabastan concentrated and frowned. His attraction for her was still there and just as strong as before his shower. This realization hit him hard. He flopped onto the chair next to him.

"I want her with all of my being."

"Bloody hell, Bill, you said you fixed it." Ron's voice was grating.

"I removed the love spell from her. I haven't tried to remove it from him. The spells could be interwoven. Removing one could remove the other and then we'd have an Inferius on our hands."

"Luna, what charms did you combine to form your spell?" Hermione glanced over and frowned when Rabastan held her hand.

He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. Thinking of torturing muggles didn't work. Rabastan could not stop touching the mudblood.

"It was a bit complex, I used charms against Nargles along with a few other charms."

"Someone give the bint parchment, ink, and a quill. Blondie, you will write down everything that went into building your spell, each rune, arithmancy equation, any astronomical tables consulted, and what ingredients if any went into making a potion if that was involved."

Everyone stared at him in shocked surprise.

"What, just because I was on the losing side doesn't make me a complete idiot. I know this," he gestured at her arm then himself, "is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with true love," Luna stated.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a Death Eater." Rabastan showed his faded Dark Mark. "This is a- a muggleborn. We're not compatible by any stretch of the imagination." He stood up and began to pace.

"Calm down and hold still. I want to look at the spells on you." Bill tried to get Rabastan to take a seat on the sofa.

"Why? Morbid curiosity will do nothing to help my situation." Rabastan found himself standing behind Hermione, and playing with her hair. He groaned.

"I happen to be a curse breaker," Bill explained.

"I am happy for you."

"Rabastan, sarcasm will not help the current situation." Hermione reached back and swatted at him.

He effortlessly avoided being hit. "Both of you girls need to write down all of the details for your spells."

"What good will that do?"

"I want to see if there is a pattern, how many ways they could link. From there it should be easy to remove the love spell and allow me to remain a living man." Rabastan explained to Mrs. Weasley.

"Were you a curse breaker before the war?" Mr. Weasley went to get the requested writing supplies and set them on the table.

"No, a friend and I wrote a fair number of spells while we were at Hogwarts. We earned more than a few points for Ravenclaw." Ignoring gasps and looks of surprise, Rabastan prowled around the room. "Girls, get to writing."

Hermione stood up and went to the long table. She took a seat and began to write. Luna sat next to her and drew diagrams, sketched strange looking creatures and wrote out what appeared to be utter nonsense. He wanted to strangle the her when he saw what she was doing. Her notes would take weeks to decipher.

Rabastan kept going over to touch Hermione. "Please stop, you're distracting me." Hermione batted at his hand.

He stopped rubbing her shoulders and tried to sit down away from her. It was painful to discover his obsession was not just focused on touching the young woman. Rabastan had to keep her in sight.

"Luna, how did you add Amortentia to your spell?" One of the young men was leaning over both females and reading what they were writing.

"I liked how it focuses a person, so I used some aspects of the potion in the wand movements." Her voice was dreamy.

Rabastan thought beating his head on a wall might be a good way to free himself of her spell. He also considered turning himself in to the authorities. A few hours with some dementors and he'd be cured of all desire.

"Since you have removed the spell from Hermione, why haven't you lot sent for the Aurors? Not that I'm complaining, but I am curious. Rabastan went back to standing behind Hermione. He pushed the other wizard away.

"I asked them to wait until we removed Luna's love spell from you." Hermione leaned back in her chair.

"She's all about crusading for those in need." Ron came over and took a seat next to Hermione. He held her hand.

Rabastan reached down and removed Ron's hand from hers.

"Are you growling?" Ron blinked up at him. "George is he growling at me?"

"That certainly sounds like growling. Ease up, ickle Ronnie means no harm."

"George, don't call me that."

Rabastan released Ron's hand and went to the door. He stared out at the rain and wondered what would happen if he just went out for a walk and never returned. There was a light touch on his arm.

"Rabastan, are you alright?" Hermione was standing close to him.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "When I'm not touching you, still can't stop thinking, wondering about how big are your aureoles, or if you scream when you come, or how will it feel to have your quim milking my cock of every single drop of come."

She shivered and sighed. "I know it's wrong but I want you to touch all of me. I'm engaged to marry Ron and I keep thinking about your kisses."

"So, Bill didn't fully remove that spell from you?"

"It's weaker but I still find myself drawn to you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mrs Weasley came over and made them turn around. She escorted them to the dining room table and urged them to be seated.

Rabastan sat down and began to read Hermione's spell building. Her plans were concise, methodical and easy to understand, he made a sound of approval. "You were in Ravenclaw?"

"The Hat wanted to sort me there, but I asked to be put in Gryffindor."

"Why on earth did you do that?" He thought maybe she was a bit mental.

"It was where I suspected Harry was going to be sorted and I wanted to be near him."

"Harry?" Rabastan hoped she didn't mean Saint Potter.

"Yes, my friend Harry Potter."

"Someone please use the Killing Curse on me now." Rabastan muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Why do you take exception to my friend?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's bad enough I am obsessed with a Muggleborn, but I have to be bound to the best friend of Potter, He who was the Dark Lord's main obsession." What really had Rabastan upset was how this news made his cock stand up.

Hermione began to stroke his arm. "This is bad?"

"Obsession is painful. It leads to feeding people to snakes, killing loyal followers, and losing focus on one's priorities." Rabastan decided his main priority was getting laid. He closed his eyes and focused on a bit of silent magic.

"It's almost time for our gathering. Ronald, did you bring the supplies I sent you to purchase?" Molly Weasley began to move around the room as if she needed to be somewhere.

"No, we got side tracked by an Inferius and Luna's spell." Ron stood up and stretched.

"Come along, Ron, I'll go into the village with you." George bumped shoulders with Ron while heading for the door.

Bill apologized for not being of much help and flooed home.

Rabastan was pleased to see his silent spell work was still good. He enjoyed watching the various Weasleys become restless as his charm to make everyone but Hermione leave went to work.

"Molly, where are the lanterns? Did we store them in the shed?"

"I'll help you look."

All of the gingers left the house. Rabastan looked at Luna. She was oblivious to his spell, that or she was intensely focused on her sketches.

"Have you finished with that?" He walked over and looked at her parchment.

"Just about done. There," she said with a bright smile. "That's the entire process. I should go, Father worries about me." She drifted out the door.

Rabastan rushed over and closed the door then locked it. Hermione went around the room, locking the windows. They met at the table and began to snog. He tugged at her blouse while she ripped open his shirt.

"Yes," she whispered before lowering her head and licking a path along his collar bones.

He unfastened his trousers, shoved them down and then removed her trousers and knickers. Rabastan lifted Hermione, and set her on the table. Stepping between her legs, he nudged his erection against her slit.

"In, in now, no foreplay." Her voice trembled with need.

He obeyed her wish and felt a moment of sheer bliss when he slid his cock inside her tight heat. The intimate contact eased the burning need he'd been feeling. "Fuck that's good." He groaned when he was balls deep in her body. Rabastan began to move, rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of her tight heat.

"There, right there." She leaned back and touched her clit.

The sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing while she stimulated herself sent him over the edge. He picked her up, and gave her buttocks a squeeze.

"Hold on to me." Rabastan grinned when she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. He took a step, turned and fell to his knees. The trousers were tangled around his feet.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione gave him a lingering kiss.

"Not anymore." He lowered her to the floor and eased down her body. Rabastan wriggled and kicked the trousers out of his way before dipping his head down and feasting on Hermione.

Her soft cries while she tugged on his hair soon had him hard and eager to mount her once more. Rabastan kissed his way up her body, pausing only to suckle and lick various tender places. He patted her on the hip.

"Roll over, Angel. Get on your hands and knees."

Hermione was quick to change position. She sobbed and moaned when he teased her clit with the tip of his cock.

"That's a girl, beg for mercy." Rabastan slid his prick in and out, barely entering her warm body.

"More, please, more," she groaned.

"Am I being mean to you?"

"Yes." She was panting and trying to take in more of his cock.

"What do you want?" He leaned forward and bit at her neck.

She shivered and moaned. "I need you in me. I want all of you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me. Damn you, Rabastan, fuck me."

He tightened his grip on her hips and began to ride her hard and fast. She met his thrusts with great enthusiasm. Rolling his hips made her sob his name. Rabastan liked that. He added some side to side motion, rubbing his balls against her body.

"Yes!" Hermione dug her nails into the rug and lowered her upper body so that she was resting on her forearms.

The back door slammed, making him pause and look around.

"What are you doing?" Molly Weasley's voice was filled with shock.

"Exactly what it looks like." Rabastan pumped his hips harder and arched his back. He thrust in deeper and held still as he came.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." Hermione whimpered her apology.

Rabastan thought her voice sounded particularly lovely when she tried to talk and was coming at the same time. He felt her body pulsing around his cock and held still.

"Samhain is a time to honour our departed, it is not a fertility festival," Molly scolded.

"Your little friend Lunacy made it a fertility rite for us." Rabastan eased his cock out of Hermione and rested on his knees. He shook his hair out of his face. "Sit up, Angel, don't be ashamed of having sex."

"She's engaged to marry my youngest son."

"Yes, well, that may end up having to be an open marriage if this obsession spell cannot be removed." Rabastan stood up and held out a hand to Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione put her hand in his and leaned against him while standing up. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better. My blood doesn't feel as if it is on fire." He began to gather their clothing. "Stay in sight, Angel."

"I'm right next to you."

"I know and it still hurts to have you out of my direct line of sight." He put his arm around her. "Let's go someplace and lie down?"

"Come upstairs." Hermione led him to the staircase. "We'll be in Percy's old room, Mrs. Weasley."

Rabastan notice her back, bum, and legs all turned a fetching shade of pink when she blushed. He was content to follow her upstairs and into a bedroom.

"What do we do now?" Hermione sank onto the bed.

"If I had my preference, I would be indebted to you for saving my life. Instead, I find myself obsessed with you and wanting nothing more than to go at it like a pair of kneazles."

"We just did that. You can't possibly be aroused so soon."

He dropped their clothing to the floor, exposing his erect prick. "That woman's spell is most invigorating. I've not been this randy since my school years." Rabastan joined her on the bed and gave her a soft kiss.

"I suppose I could use an office assistant." She toyed with his hair. "How would you like to work at the Ministry?"

"Doing what?" He eased her back and began to suckle on a nipple.

"Oh, ah, that's distracting." She moved up the bed, and encouraged him to rest his head on her belly. "I work in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"What are the duties of your assistant?"

"Help look up precedents and assist in drafting new laws pertaining to sentient magical creature rights."

"Do I get any benefits?" He caressed her abdomen.

"Regular sex until such time as this spell can be removed."

He shuddered and closed his eyes. Rabastan couldn't believe he was going to say it; "I accept your terms."


End file.
